In a review of United States patents, none were observed which pertained to corrective wedges or other structures possibly usable or used to improve the positioning of the feet of water skiers on their water skis. Paul F. Curry in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,929 of 1980 illustrated and described his ski board with improved foot treads having respective upturned ends to prevent fore and aft slippage of the skier's feet.
In the marketplace, corrective wedges are available, tapered transversely in a single plane in two sizes, being either a 1/8" or 1/4" maximum thickness dimension wedge, and they are combinable for a 3/8" maximum dimension. These plastic plate corrective wedges fit under the water skier's forward foot between the water ski binding and the slalom water ski. Their use in effect builds up the binding under the instep side of the water skier's foot. As a consequence, a water skier skiing on a slalom water ski equipped with this corrective wedge under a forward foot makes his or her turns without having a noticeably weaker side turn. However, there remained a need for providing better control and comfort to a water skier.